


Prompt! Mint 5

by Cyberrat



Series: Naughty Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Talk of Gangbang, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles visit the dog park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt! Mint 5

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: "Pleeeeease continue the Derek/Stiles/Mint. Maybe Derek plugs Stiles up each time after Mint has cum in him, and then takes them to the dog park. While Mint runs and plays with other dogs, Derek whispers to Stiles about him being a horny slut who would want a gangbang with all the dogs there."
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "Hey I know you must be swamped with prompts but can you please continue Stiles/Derek/Mint? I have kind of a very interesting love for it and would love for the dirty talking Derek did well walking with Stiles and Mint to come true. Thanks lovely! <3"
> 
> Prompt by Anonymous: "Prompt! I love all of your Mint fics. I would love to see Stiles making out with Mint (as much as one can make out with a dog, that is) and giving Mint a blowjob. Please?"
> 
> This is one of the "risky" prompts I received from Tumblr. In order to avoid my blog over there from getting deleted, I'm posting the more naughty kinks here.
> 
> WARNING: Please be aware this story contains Bestiality: This means sexual intercourse with an animal. Heed the tags and PLEASE KEEP YOUR OWN SAFETY IN MIND BEFORE READING.
> 
> ALSO: Please keep in mind, this is only FANTASY. What one chooses to think about, and actually does are whole different worlds. Galaxies, even. PLEASE DON'T BE THE ONE GOING AROUND KINK SHAMING. Thank you.

Mint was starting to strain the faintest bit against his collar, slim muzzle pointing eagerly towards the large patch of grass where various of his dog friends were already playing and fighting.

Derek frowned, curling the leash once around his hand to make it shorter and simultaneously pulled Stiles closer to his body with the arm he had slung around the boy’s shoulders – holding his little pack instinctually by his side. He could feel his mate stiffen slightly and hear a soft hitch in his breath which made him smile indulgently.

“Mint is pretty excited,” he remarked in a casual way, nodding tersely to a young man they knew solely from these unofficial play dates. “I thought he’d be more tired, after you’ve sucked him off.”

Stiles made an interesting sound somewhere between a moan of mortification and a yip of surprise before his sharp elbow dug into Derek’s side and he hissed, “Shut up!”

“Why?” the werewolf asked mildly interested, bending down to unclip the leash from Mint’s collar. The husky kept sitting, though he was practically vibrating by now with the need to run to the other canines.

“You can’t just,” Stiles fumes, looking around as with an expression of guilt and shame. He crowds closer to Derek, mouth pressed against the werewolf’s ear, “You can’t blurt those things out, Derek! What if others hear?”

Derek smirked and turned his head into his mate’s face, nuzzling against the hot, blushing cheeks he found.

“Nobody can hear us... only the dogs, maybe. But I’m pretty sure they are more likely to smell you.”

“Smell me?” Stiles rasps, eyes getting darker. Derek breathes deeply, nostrils flaring with the spicy scent the young man at his side was giving off. He petted Mint’s head once, between those keen, pointy ears. They usually understood each other without him needing to bark orders, so Stiles didn’t even question it when Mint suddenly shot off his butt and right into the fray of dogs.

“Of course.. you’re full to the brim with his cum, baby. I could smell you from the end of the street if I desired so...”

Stiles’ mouth fell open in a small, wet ‘o’, pupils swallowing up his brown irises almost completely. Derek hummed in appreciation, slipping behind his mate and curling his arms around his middle, large hands slipping beneath the baggy sweater the boy wore and pressing low on the soft bump of his abdomen.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered close, head falling back against Derek’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

“So, so full...”

“I can tell... you feel all ripe and round with Mint’s cum.”

“Oh God, Derek...” Stiles discretely angled his ass backwards, pert cheeks rubbing into Derek’s groin. The wolf snorted in amusement, nipping at his mate’s ear.

“You only want to move that plug I shoved into you.”

“Hmmm... maybe.”

“Looked so beautiful, baby. So cute, kneeling in front of your doggie and licking into his muzzle. I wanna take pictures next time. Would you like that? So you can see how amazing it looks when Mint opens his mouth so obediently and lets you lick his tongue...”

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed, trying so hard to keep his eyes open and not look like he was already hard again – cock straining against his trousers and only covered by the hem of his baggy sweater. “Felt so good when he licked my face, Der. And his teeth. So sharp... he could’ve bitten my tongue off.”

“Oh no, babe, no,” Derek purrs, thumbs exerting gentle pressure on Stiles’ cum filled bump until the boy has to bite his lip in order not to mewl openly. There were so many dog owners here – none of them paying real attention to them, but still... “Mint would never hurt you. He’s very protective of his little bitch... After all, you’re pregnant with his pups, aren’t you?”

Derek’s finger circled his mate’s bellybutton, tongue flickering out to briefly lap across Stiles’ earlobe. On the grass, Mint was playing tug-o-war with another dog, both of them giving their all to win the squeaky toy animal the husky was trying to steal.

“Did you like sucking him off?” Derek whispered, closing his eyes in reverence. He could still see it in perfect detail when he concentrated on his senses – Mint lying on his back after Stiles had made-out with him for a good ten minutes, fat, juicy cock already shoving out of the fluffy sheath.

It had looked _shockingly_ red against the snowy white backdrop of the Husky’s belly fur. Stiles had been so unsure... cheeks just as red as they were now, hand gingerly pumping the length until it started dribbling into the fluffy fur. It had taken a good deal of Derek sweet talking him until the boy finally bent down and put his mouth around that fat doggie cock.

“Looked so fucking _perfect_ ,” Derek rasped now, covertly rubbing his cock against Stiles’ ass and pulling his mate even closer, trying to make it look like they were lovers huddling for warmth in the cold autumn breeze, and not about to get off in public with an audience that was none the wiser.

“Looked like a fucking pro, sucking your doggie’s thick cock. Drooling everywhere as you shoved it down your throat. You were so _greedy_ for it, baby. Trying so hard to deep throat it… And he _loved_ it, Stiles... he was smiling the whole time. Can’t fault him for that. I have to know, don’t you think? Cause it’s the best fucking feeling in the world when you start trying to suck my balls out of my dick. Has it been fun? Did you like being a dirty little cum whore for your doggie?”

“Yessss,” Stiles hissed, licking his lips and whimpering the faintest bit. “Loved it so much, oh my g... ahh... tasted so strange. So salty, Der... but he felt so fucking _hot_ in my mouth. And his knot was so strange... growing in my hands and getting all thick and... ugh...”

“Want to do it again?”

“Yes!”

“Can’t get enough, eh? Such a slut for dog cocks... you’d go on your knees for every mutt on the street, wouldn’t you?” Derek rasped, voice low and hushed as he pressed his hands so hard against the boy’s swollen abdomen, Stiles whined in pained pleasure before whispering, “What do y’ mean?”

Derek grinned sharp and predatory, eyes fixed glowing on Mint. The Husky raised his head from where he had been nosing against the neck of a Golden Retriever and suddenly peered intently towards his owners. A second later he started trotting towards them, ears perked up and tail standing at attention as he approached the shivering mess that was Stiles by now.

“I mean,” Derek said, curling his words delicately into Stiles’ ear, “That you’re so full of Mint’s spunk that you feel like a pregnant bitch... all swollen and heavy with his pups. And you love it, otherwise you wouldn’t let me plug your sloppy, fucked-open hole up, would you, baby? You _adore_ your little boyfriend’s cock...”

Mint was with them, sitting down in front and watching with a cocked head before stretching his neck and bumping with his muzzle against Stiles’ crotch, nuzzling the thick ridge of the boy’s cock. He was supremely unconcerned with the young man’s soft squeak and hectic hands that tried to push his head away while he croaked, “Minty, n-no! Not here!”

Derek continued as if Stiles wasn’t about to sink into the ground out of shame because one or two of the other owners were peeking towards them and grinning in amusement. They didn’t know what was happening. They obviously had their own, innocent conclusions. Stiles was only too eager to let them in their belief.

“In fact, you adore his cock so much, I bet you’d not only get all hot and bothered for him, but for other dogs as well... Can you imagine? You could walk out there right now and strip off... kneel down in the cold grass and present your slutty little hole.. and they’d _know_ because they can _smell_ how hot you are for them. They’d fuck you, babe... one after the other... That Great Dane and that Golden Retriever and that Terrier. You’d _bend_ yourself silly and lie on your back and spread your legs like a whore for the smaller ones just so they can reach your sloppy cunt and fuck their cum into you… make your belly bulge even _more_. Make you look so huge and pregnant…”

Stiles stilled all of a sudden. One of his hands was fisted in Mint’s long fur between his ears, the other in the leg of Derek’s jeans. He made no sound whatsoever, eyes glassy as they stared in front of him without seeing anything at all.

Mint was still pressing closer, softly whuffing as he pressed his muzzle in a caress between Stiles’ thighs, just below his testicles; looking up at him with large, innocent eyes.

“Did you come?” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear after the boy hadn’t moved for a solid minute. The whimper Stiles made, was high and broken and absolutely pathetic sounding. Tears of humiliation swam in his eyes as he turned his head and tucked it into Derek’s throat.

Derek hummed, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Good boy,” he rasped, making sure to shield his mate with his body from prying eyes as he started navigating him away. Stiles was pliant and obedient, legs a little unsteady from how hard he had come in his pants.

Mint was right behind them, tail wagging and snout more often than not only inches away from their asses…

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? Why don't you leave a little something on your way out :)
> 
> You can also join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I also accept your prompts and have a few ficlets that I didn't post on here... go check it out! (Important: I can't accept prompts made on here because it's really hard to keep track of them. Please, please submit them on tumblr when my prompts are open again.)


End file.
